dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Joe Cheng
Perfil thumb|250px|Joe Cheng *'Nombre:' 鄭元暢 / Cheng Yuan Chang *'Nombre chino:' 郑元畅 / Zheng Yuan Chan *'Nombre inglés:' Joe Cheng *'También conocido como:' Joseph Cheng *'Otros nombres:' 小综 (Xiao Zong) *'Anteriormente conocido como:' Bryan Cheng *'Profesión:' Actor, Modelo, Cantante, Escritor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Beitun, Taiwán. *'Estatura:' 188cm *'Peso:' 78kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Géminis *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Perro Dramas *Hello, Joann 2 (Zhejiang TV, 2019) *L.O.R.D. Critical World (iQiyi, 2019) *Chinese Partner (Beijing TV, 2018) *Legend of Heavenly Tear: Phoenix Warriors (iQiyi, 2017) *Chinese Paladin 5 (Hunan TV, 2016) *Singles Villa (2015) *You Light Up My Star (FTV,2014) *Love Actually (Hunan , 2012) *Channel-X (SETTV, 2010) *That Love Comes (SETTV, 2010) *Love or Bread (CTV, 2008) *Honey and Clover (CTS, 2008) *They Kiss Again (CTV, 2007) *Summer x Summer (CTS, 2007) *Geng Zi Feng Yun (2006) *Di Yi Tong Jin (2006) *It Started With A Kiss (CTV, 2005) *My Puppy Lover (ETTV, 2004) *An Shi Ai Mei Hui (Azio TV, 2004) *Magic Ring (CTS, 2004) *Michael the Archangel's Dance (TTV, 2004) *Nine-Ball (CTV, 2004) *The Rose (TTV, 2003) *Yuan Lai Zheng Hao (2003) Temas de Dramas *''Xing Yun Cao De Zhu Fu'' para Honey and Clover (2008) *''Give Me Love'' para Honey and Clover (2008) *''忠於原味 (Zhong Yu Yuan Wei)'' para They Kiss Again (2007) *''Qin Xia Tian Yi Xia (junto a Bernice Tsai)'' tema para Summer x Summer (2007) Películas *The Founding of an Army (2017) *Mad Monk Ji Gong (2017) *Berlin Fairy Tale (2015) *The Beloved (2015) *The Queens (2015) *Ripples of Desire (2012) *Time Archive (2012) *What on Earth Have I Done Wrong?! (2007) *2002 (2001) Discografía 'Álbum' Curiosidades *'Idiomas:' Mandarin, inglés,coreano, japonés (Medio). *'Hobbies:' Tennis, nadar y leer. *Sus padres se divorciaron cuando él tenía 8 años. Tras el divorcio, su custodia estuvo a cargo de su padre, mientras que la de su hermana mayor pasó a manos de su madre. *Cuando cumplió 18 años, dejó a su padre y se marchó a Taipei para trabajar, allí trabajó en diferentes lugares, para poder ganarse el pan, entre algunos de ellos se pueden encontrar algunos tan duros como vendedor ambulante en la calle o el trabajo en un club nocturno. *Cuando comenzó a trabajar como modelo para una agencia, fue contratado para un drama, resultando este ser su primer papel y además donde figuraba como protagonista en "The Rose". *Fue presentado en varios vídeos musicales, incluyendo uno de Jacky Cheung. *Ha ganado importantes reconocimientos como modelo y como artista del espectáculo. *Lo consideran uno de los actores taiwaneses que mejor besa en los dramas. *Participó en el primer Idol drama de China hecho para Internet "That Love Comes" que fue todo un éxito en Asia. *Entre 2003 y 2010, ha publicado un total de nueve libros. *El 20 de Octubre 2010 besó a Ariel Lin durante el concierto que dieron en Japón para los fans. *El 08 de agosto del 2012 se marchó a cumplir su servicio militar obligatorio, el cual en Taiwán es de 1 año. Enlaces *Página Oficial *Baike Baidu *Sina Entertainment *Facebook Oficial *Wikipedia chino *Weibo *Facebook *Instagram Galería Joe_Cheng_.jpg JoeCheng-19.jpg joe-cheng-janenology.jpg normal_actorsJoe.jpg k-joe.jpg f4a065d4939cc0_full.jpg 20101018_joe-cheng_seoulbeats.jpg joecheng-51.jpg Categoría:TWActor Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWEscritor